


Brought Back to Reality

by tobiosbae



Series: Tobio and a List of Clichés [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daydreaming, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio was brought back to reality when Tsukishima slammed a notebook on his desk.





	

Tobio was **brought back to reality** when Tsukishima slammed a notebook on his desk.

“Aw, the King’s finally returned to Earth. That’s good,” Tsukishima said while he rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t want His Majesty to be lost in space.”

Tobio frowned and threw his mechanical pencil at the smirking blond.

“This,” Tsukishima stated as he waved the mechanical pencil around,”is mine, now.”

Tobio scowled and lunged for the pencil, but he forgot about the desk between him and the blond, and that said blond has long arms.

“Too slow,” Tsukishima taunted.

“Whatever.” Tobio slumped in his seat and went back to staring out the window. He watched as the clouds lazily passed by.

.

.

.

Kei huffed, he would return the mechanical pencil when Kageyama returned back to reality.


End file.
